Please Smile At Me
by gerichung
Summary: Are you... Thinking about me now? It's better this way... I'm not merely her shadow anymore. Compared to being invisible in your eyes... I think it's a little better to be hated. [Cloud X Aeris] [A High School Story]
1. Invisible

Chapter 1: Invisible

**Disclaimer:** Square Enix owns Final Fantasy VII

Aeris POV:

_14th August_

_It's been 16 minutes and 42 seconds since class ended, 16 minutes 45 seconds since then I've been watching you… Like I always do from the distance. I know every detail of your perfect face by now; the way your hair catches the rays of the setting sun and shimmers like finely spun gold, the deep azure blue of your eyes that remind me of the deepest oceans, all the way to that cute freckle against the left side of your finely chiseled nose._

_I wish you could see me, notice me just ONCE, but whenever I look into your eyes, I see the warmth in your gaze. Always… always… directed towards HER, Tifa Lockhart, star student, president of the student council, the most popular girl in Midgar High, also… My best friend. My sole purpose to exist on the world seems to be only for her, I am after all… Compared to her… Nothing more then her shadow._

Aeris laid down her pen, closed her diary slowly and sighed; stealing a quick glance at the boy she loved so much but didn't know she existed, feeling that familiar ache that echoed in the depths of her chest. She spied the time on the class clock and frowned slightly. _Here we go again… _"Tifa! Don't you have to get going to the Student Council meeting?" A pretty girl with chestnut locks and lovely golden brown almond shaped eyes checked her watch on her slim wrist and frowned slightly. "Aww… Darn! I totally forgot! Plus I wanted to go shopping with you too… No choice I guess… See you tomorrow then?" Aeris smiled fondly and gave Tifa a small wave back as she watched her friend giving an apologetic wave before rushing towards the classroom door.

"Student Council meeting?"

Tifa stopped short and smiled shyly, blushing a pretty peach colour and started twirling a lock of dark brown hair nervously with her fingers, her amber eyes lighting up instantly at a certain blonde boy's attention. "Well… Don't make plans to overwork the student body now." He said a light blush tinting his tanned cheeks.

Tifa pouted at this and retorted indignantly. "I do NOT! The Student Council is about freedom of speech! It's the voice of the student body." "Hmm… Isn't that what they always say?"Heteased. Tifa gasped like a fish out of water. He chuckled and the two started laughing, simply basking in the stillness of the moment and enjoying each other's company.

Aeris rested, leaning against the wall by the window, staring out towards the vast orange sky, the rays of the setting sun made the townof Midgar looked as if it was sleeping in a golden blanket.Tears were threatening to spill from her verdant green eyes. _Why…? I like him… But I can't have him._ She wished she had the courage to walk up to him and tell him how she felt, but she knew deep down that professing her feelings would not change the way things were… She knew deep down that…

_The both of them have yet to notice… That the feelings the have for each other… Are reciprocated._

"I'm off!" Tifa chirruped as she turned her head towards the boy of her affections and smiled, flipping her hair lightly and with a quick wink, ran out of the class.

He sat there for a while until her footsteps faded off down the hall, his eyes glazed over with saccharine sweet affection, before he snapped back to reality. "Time to head home." He mumbled to no one in particular - the reason for him to linger on in class having left already - as he slowly stood up from his creaking wooden chair and started packing his school things systematically into his navy blue and silver backpack.

_Another day, without him noticing me, and the day is over._

"C… Cloud!" Aeris heard herself squeak as he headed towards the door. _Wait… Did I just? _Her heart just stopped short of going into cardiac arrest as he directed his gaze towards her. _His eyes… Are on me… _Aeris found herself blushing profusely and meekly hung her head, staring quietly at the floor. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears like a machine gun as he made his way towards her, his scent reaching her, the refreshingly light scent of dewdrops and freshly fallen snow. "What's up? It must be really important if someone as quiet as youtalks to someone like me… Do you need help?" His voice was teasing yet soft and gentle, plucking the strings of Aeris's heart.

_What can I do?_

_Do I and… Cloud Strife have anything in common at all?_

_What can I… Say to him? What can I possible say?_

"Help you. I would… Like… To help you." Aeris found herself whispering nervously as she clamped and unclamped her hands together, fingers fidgeting. She looked up into his eyes and found herself shivering, drowning under the power of his brilliant sapphire gaze. "Would you like that? If I… Helped you… Win Tifa's heart?" _Shiva… I'm just so pathetic. _Cloud's eyes were wide, blinking rapidly in disbelief, a faint blush tinting his cheeks at the sound of Tifa's name. "Would you… Really?"

_That was all I could say to him? I'm such an idiot…_

She forced a smile. "Yes, I would."

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Sorry to intrude…"

"It's ok Cloud… There's no one else here." Aeris explained as she peeled off her shoes and socks before making her way across the tatami mats. It was a single, traditional Japanese styled room with an attached bathroom. She knelt before the study table, and started rummaging through a pile of textbooks and loose sheets of handwritten notes, searching for her scrapbooks.

Cloud stood motionless for a while, taking in the details of the small but cozy and neat home and blinked, evidently startled. "You mean… You live alone?" Aeris nodded as she pulled out a few dried flower patterned scrapbooks, trying to suppress the urge to blush. _He's talking to me…_ "My parents died when I was 3. My parents were caught in a crossfire. My father died on the spot and my mom died a week later from her wounds." "I'm… Sorry to hear…You must have had it rough." Aeris nodded and started rummaging under the desk. "You get used to it..." Then as if to ease the slight awkwardness that had been brought forth and realizing what him being alone in her home meant, Cloud gave a shaky laugh "Don't worry… I promise! I won't lay a finger on you! I'm not that kind of guy. You can relax." He blushed a brilliant beet red before raising his hands up innocently in a futile attempt to defend himself.

"It's alright, really. It's no big deal." Aeris smiled sadly in understanding. She knew why… _All he thinks about is her. Yet, he's in my house… Somehow, it doesn't seem real… Am I… Dreaming?_

"Choose whichever picture you like." Aeris mumbled, trying to hide her despair beneath her honey brown bangs as she pulled out several photo albums and scrapbooks from under the table and pushed it towards him. _He can't see me cry… Not in my house… _Cloud padded over to the study table and started slowly flipping through the scrapbooks. "Wow… You guys go way back… You two must be really close." Aeris peeped over and spied the photograph he was fingering in his hands; it was of her and Tifa in middle school.

_It was too perfect… The fact that Tifa and I are friends._

"Yeah… There wasn't much of a choice there…" Aeris replied, smiling slightly. Tifa had always been a good friend… She'd always been there for her. And yet…

"_Incredible… She did it again! Tifa Lockhart got another 100!"_

_**Always…**_

_I had looked down on my exam paper and saw a 99. I had lost to her again. My hands were trembling, the exam paper crinkled slightly. The 99 in bright red ink looked as if it was screaming at me, taunting me._

_**Always…**_

"_Let's all give Tifa a round of applause!" Even as the classroom exploded with cheers and congratulations, I couldn't help but lower my head in sorrow and shame, the tears streaking down my face and splattering on my exam paper, blurring the red and blue inks. I had lost the scholarship to Tifa, the scholarship I needed so badly to put me through high school._

_Although in the end, she had rejected the scholarship offer and given it to me. I couldn't help but feel that I didn't earn it. I hadn't gotten it based on my own merits. I was nothing. Am nothing without her._

_**Always… Time and again and again and again… I'm always unable to do better than Tifa, no matter how hard I try… She's always been one step ahead of me… Always so effortlessly… Even now. That's right… I've already known all too clearly, that I am nothing but her shadow.** _

"Hey… Can I keep this?" Cloud asked, smiling widely, his face flushed, holding up a photograph. Aeris looked over; it was a picture of Tifa… Only Tifa… Flashing a radiant smile in her school uniform during the spring… The photograph had caught not just her perfectly flawless features but all her emotions as well; you could sense her excitement of being in school, the joy practically bubbling out from being around the friends she loved. _Mainly…me._ Aeris diverted her eyes way and bowed her head down, staring straight at the tatami covered floor. Her heart was threatening to burst out of her chest.

_Please… Don't look so happy when you think of her… I'm here… Right in front of you… It hurts me so…_

"Cloud… Tifa… She already has a boyfriend." Aeris found herself saying out loud without thinking. Her words almost echoing in the quiet room.

_What… What am I saying? Why did I say that?_

Cloud's smile faded. He was shocked into a silent stupor. His face paled and drained blood, his skin the color of chalk, his eyes so wide, Aeris could see the whites surrounding the cerulean orbs. "That's a lie… It can't be… She…" Cloud stuttered, his anguish audible in his wavering tone.

_The truth is… I'm not even sure what to do anymore… Or what I'm doing anymore…_

Aeris reached forward with both hands to caress the smooth skin of his cheeks lightly, she could feel his warm breath against her skin. She pushed him backwards against the tatami mats and gently lowered her lips to his, she trembled at the contact. Cloud's eyes flew open; the sapphire pools were wide with shock as she slowly pulled away, touching her lips gingerly with her fingers, trembling slightly at the contact. _My first kiss…_ "What… Are we doing?" Cloud choked out a nervous laugh, a quiet blue fire burning in his eyes, his cheeks blazing. "We'd better stop… Or we'll get carried away." He whispered, avoiding her gaze.

_No… Don't turn away from me… Don't turn your eyes away… Look at me…_

"She's… Already done this with him." Aeris whispered softly and slowly with a trembling hand wrapped around his long fingers and placed it on her chest. Cloud's breathing quickened, his blue eyes reflecting despair and guilt warring with desire. Aeris lowered her face slowly, until his eyes reflected, like the moon, nothing else but her. Only her…

Cloud gasped softly and his hands found their way intertwined in her soft honey brown strands. Aeris lowered her lips to his as he raised his own forward sealing it from a tentative touch to a passionate kiss…

Aeris couldn't stop… His touch felt so good on the bare skin of her neck. The taste of his lips was like a drug she couldn't get enough of. She pressed herself against him and traced her fingers lightly against his chest, kissing lightly against the soft skin of his collarbone. She heard him inhale sharply and felt his control break, his hands slipping urgently beneath her shirt and softly caressing the bare skin of her back; Aeris shivered and bit back a moan, as a single thought coursed through her mind, as she delved and bathed in forbidden pleasure… As she damned herself to the fiery depths of hell.

_I like you… I may be selfish by doing this… But… I won't let a person like Tifa Lockhart have you… I won't let myself be invisiblein your eyes anymore._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**_And there we have it! The first chappie of my 3rd fic… Was inspired by a series of events, so I figured… "Why not?" Although I DO feel bad for making Aeris seem like the 3rd party in this story since she is one of my favorite characters in FF7… I guess I wanted to try out a new perspective?_**

_**Sorry out there to all my loyal readers for not having updated for such a long time… I ran into a series of relationship problems so I kind of lost my inspiration to continue writing… Hope I haven't gotten rusty…**_

_**So please read and review and tell me what you think ok? Cheerio!**_


	2. Deception

Chapter 2: Deception

**Disclaimer:** Square Enix owns Final Fantasy VII

Cloud's POV:

"I'm a disgrace to humanity…" Cloud mumbled to himself, resting his head against the cool wood surface of his desk. Waking up that morning had been a confusing and disorientating experience for the high school senior. To wake up feeling an unexpected warmth beside him, to have his blues eyes adjusting to the sunlight only to find his arms wrapped around a bare feminine figure with long shimmering golden brown hair cloaking her naked form. Loose, spiral curls framing that heart shaped face, long, dark lashes grazing rosy cheeks. Cheeks that showed dried up rivers of tears…

Cloud had backed away in horror completely wide awake, appalled at what had been done. The fluffy quilted futon blanket slipped off his muscled shoulders revealing his worst fears. He was naked as well, not a scrap of cloth on his tan muscled skin. Cloud had in record time thrown on his school uniform and bolted out the front door, running and running, causing a few near collisions until he reached Midgar High.

_I can't believe I slept with Tifa's best friend…_

"Tifa… I'm sorry… So sorry…" Cloud whispered guiltily, just saying her name made him shiver all the way down to his toes, yet when he closed his eyes, all he saw was another's face… Not Tifa's wide, perfect smile… Not Tifa's pretty oval face… Not Tifa's large reddish golden brown eyes that were speckled with bronze flecks and always lit up with laughter… Not Tifa's curvy cherry lips… Not Tifa… Only large emerald green doe eyes… Expressive eyes fringed by long lashes… Pouty bow-shaped lips the pale pink colour of strawberry stains, a delicate heart shaped face framed by golden brown spiral curls…

Those same lips he had claimed… Pale skin he had savored… Eyes that had smoldered with passionate fire… Eyes that had teared… Eyes that had cried so silently. Those eyes…

_Why were her eyes so sad?_

"I'm a disgrace…" Cloud mumbled again, burying his face in the crook of his arms, the guilt and shame of his deeds weighing heavily, a yolk on his shoulders. _How will I ever live this down? How can I ever face either Tifa or Aeris…? Aeris… Tifa… ARGH! I don't know!_

"Disgraceful is right… You only scored 13 percent for Math?"

If there was any a time for Cloud to get a cardiac arrest, it would be now. His hand slipped from its position from the shock and his forehead collided the table with a loud "WHAM!" His heart was beating so fast it was on the verge of flying out of his mouth, dance on his desk to 5 minutes of disco fever songs and hopping back into his body to bungee jump to and fro from his chest to the pits of his stomach. He could recognize that sweet voice anytime. Tifa stood before him, a slender hand on her hip and the other dangling his test paper before him like a bone to a puppy dog with a teasing, good-natured smile on her face, snorting slightly as she tried to suppress herself from laughing.

_She's so perfect… So beautiful…_

Tifa bent forward until the tip of her delicate nose kissed Cloud's and giggled as a scarlet color crept up and wrapped around his neck and face like a scarf. "Hmmm… Looks like you might need some help… Would you like me to be your private tutor? I won't charge a penny!" She offered kindly, a suggestive and hopeful smile tugging and lighting up her features.

_Wow… I would love that…_ Cloud stared at her for a while transfixed before blinking and shaking himself out from his daze, his face flushed with embarrassment. Already, he could feel a tender bump swelling out from the head on collision. "No… No… It's alright. I don't want to get you into trouble with your boyfriend over something as trivial as this…"

Now it was Tifa's turn to blink in surprise, her eyes widening into rounded hazel saucers before she burst out laughing so hard she doubled over and held her sides onto dear life. "What on Titan's green planet are you talking about? I don't have a boyfriend!"

_WH… WH…WHAT!_

There was an audible gasp, a sharp intake of breath to his right. Cloud directed his gaze dully to the source; to a pair of frightened eyes the colour of nature's green, to a face drained of blood, incriminating evidence that she had heard everything, including her exposed deceit. A face that he now knew almost as well as his own… And looked away.

Aeris's POV:

_15th August_

_It's so cold…_

_His gaze is so icy cold…_

_Cloud is looking at me now…_

_Not Tifa…_

_I…_

_I've caught his eye at last…_

_But…_

_I think it was better to have him not notice me than to have him look at me this way…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's going on?"

Aeris could feel Cloud's eyes boring into the back of her head, yet his voice held no animosity. He hadn't uttered a sound when she walked into class that morning… Or throughout the entire day for that matter… He had waited for the final bell… After all their classmates – including Tifa - had left, before confronting her. Right now, Cloud simply stood there, with his hands in his uniform pants pockets, waiting patiently, wanting an explanation.

_Because…_

"I…" Aeris stammered as she turned around to face Cloud and flinched under the power of the sad, betrayed look in Cloud's blue eyes. The brilliant blue had darkened to almost an empty glacial black.

… _Like you… Love you._

_I've had enough… Of waiting… For you to notice me… To acknowledge me._

_Always stupidly waiting…_

_I've had enough…_

The words she wanted to say somehow lodged themselves and stuck in her throat. Aeris stayed silent as she stared longingly into his eyes defiantly and found herself reaching towards him.

_If I don't do anything…_

_You will belong to Tifa… And you'll be even further beyond my reach._

She pressed her lips urgently against his in a deep kiss, plunging her tongue sensuously in the warmth of his mouth, trembling visibly at the contact. Cloud stumbled back a little, stunned. His hands shaking as his long fingers inched gently into her soft hair, massaging her scalp and drawing her closer. In a split second, as if suddenly realizing what he was doing, Cloud pried Aeris away from him and before he could stop himself, before Aeris could grasp what was going on, fire exploded behind her eyes as he flung a palm across her face HARD and sent her swaying to one side.

"STOP IT!"

Aeris gingerly cupped her left cheek as she steadied herself and winced at the tenderness, the delicate skin already swollen from the impact and bit down on her bottom lip, tasting metal trying not to cry. "I…" Cloud started his breathing hard and uneven, his heart pounding, his fingers trembling as he looked at his palm, staring at it as if it didn't belong to him. "I…" He lifted sorrowful azure eyes brimming with confusion and started to gently reach out towards her apologetically but stopped and slowly pulled back his hand as Aeris's lips parted.

"What… What do you think Tifa would say? If she knew what went on between us last night?" Aeris pronounced each syllable carefully injecting as much fury and venom as she could, fixing the hardest, most glacial gaze she could muster, trembling as she tried not to waver under the eyes of the boy she loved.

Cloud paled. "You… You're not thinking of… Telling her… Are you?"

Aeris's eyes flickered with emotion and turned her back to Cloud obscuring tear filled eyes that threatened to spill over. It hurt her to hurt him so much. To see him drowning in such desperation before her… Over somebody else. Taking a few deep breaths, she shouldered her school bag, walked slowly to the classroom door and paused just outside; her hand on the knob. She turned her head slightly to face him, making sure that her long bangs shrouded her betraying eyes. "Tonight… I'll be expecting you tonight…" She whispered softly.

"And if I refuse?"

Aeris stilled but did not give him a second look and quietly shut the door behind her. She closed her eyes, finally spilling the warm tears over and sighed to herself.

_Are you..._

_Thinking about me now?_

Aeris tilted her head to the plain hallway ceiling decorated only by a fluorescent tube and cracked paint and struggled to stop the raindrops dripping from her eyes, wiping them away as they welled up with salty liquid._ It's better this way... _She convinced herself as she slowly made her down the hall and towards the stairs, her footsteps echoing in the empty halls.

_I'm not merely her shadow anymore. _

_Compared to being invisible in your eyes... _

Aeris rounded the corner and descended down the stairs, the school gate a few more meters away. Another 20 more minutes to safety… To home.

…_I think it's a little better to be hated._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

There was a soft knock on the door.

Aeris pulled herself to her feet from her study table and padded over the tatami mats and down a single step before releasing the latch. She didn't have to look through the peephole to know who it was.

The heavy wooden door creaked open to reveal a tall blonde boy in a pair of scruffy black jeans and a comfortable fitting navy blue shirt that read in white "Zenogais" standing in her doorway, his blonde hair in its usual disarray of spikes. Cerulean blue orbs staring straight ahead completely void of all emotion, not quite seeing her as Aeris surrounded herself in the warmth of his arms. Slowly, his arms circled around her waist and held Aeris close. Gently, Cloud guided her back inside her house and locked the door behind him.

They moved together at the same time, tumbling in a tangled heap onto the futon. Lips connecting, fingers tugging and pulling away at fabric. Scorching tanned muscled flesh gliding on fair skin. Cloud ran long tanned fingers along her spine, as if to brand Aeris with his touch, inciting a soft gasp from the young girl, his expression cold and unreadable, his thoughts unfathomable.

_Cloud's warm touch…_

_Is something that I've always wanted… _

_Something that I've always yearned for…_

_Something that I always thought dreams were made out of…_

_But… Why?_

Aeris arched her bare back blissfully against the soft sheets, the coolness of the night air soothing her fevered flesh. A shudder ricocheting throughout her being as their bodies joined, a cry escaping her lips.

_Why do I feel so unsatisfied? _

… _So empty?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_She's so BAD…_**

**_Heck, I even feel bad for making her act this way… :P I didn't want to turn this into one of those lemon fics so ya… Chop chop:P_**

**_Phew… At least I haven't gotten any hate mail from the Aeris/Aerith fans. Oh my goodness! Reviews! tears and starts sniffling I'm just so happy! Thank you so much everyone!_**

_**Shouts To:**_

_**Blob Man 316: **Oh dear! So sorry! Hope I didn't bring any bad memories up…_

_**Stormless: **In one go? Wow… I'm honoured!_

_**samuraix: **Yeah… Fate can be really cruel sometimes. Is this fast enough for you:p_

_**asga: **Hey hey! Long time no see! How have you been these few months?_

_**LastCetra: **Ha ha…. Whoops… Think I type too fast until I forgot to space:p Wa… But such a nice nice surprise to see you dropping by in this fic too! glomps you THANK YOU! kisses you furiously_

_**Beeria: **Heh heh… Keep your fingers crossed!_

_**Ghost in the Mirror: **OooOOoOo… Scandalous! XD So how did it turn out in the end? Good I hope…_


	3. Obsession

Chapter 3: Obsession

**Disclaimer:** Square Enix owns Final Fantasy VII

Cloud's POV:

"Would you like to get together this weekend?" Tifa asked shyly, tilting her head adorably to one side, her long chocolate hair spilling over a slender shoulder, a demure, hopeful smile tugging at the corners of her pouty raspberry wine colored lips.

"Huh?"

Lost in thought, the question startled Cloud into an even further stunned silence. All he could do was gape at the object of his affections and blush. Tifa started flustering and fidgeting nervously at his silence, twirling a stray lock of brown between her fingers "Umm… That's alright… Forget it… You don't have to if you don't want to…" Her large, beautifully lashed hazel eyes blinking expectantly, her cheeks rosy.

_I wish I could…_

_I want to…_

_But…_

"I'm sorry…" Cloud replied, lowering his head, camouflaging tormented stormy seas with his golden syrup colored hair. "I've got something on this weekend." He explained shortly before striding quickly out of class deciding that a nice, cool splash of water on his face would do him some good. He had to get away… So that he wouldn't hurt so much inside… So he wouldn't loathe himself so much…

_I just can't…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aeris's POV:

Clutching her textbooks close to her chest, Aeris kept her head bowed as she quietly weaved through a sea of raging hormones and gurgles of carefree idle chatter, smiling and acknowledging her schoolmates with a soft "Hello…", "I'm fine…" or "Can't sorry… I've got to get some studying done in the library…" The everyday rustics of school life swirling around her.

"Don't try anything funny in school alright? I'll see you after…"

Her breath caught in her throat and turned around just in time to catch Cloud's eyes for a brief moment he strode off, his perfectly smooth tanned face dripping with water, and hands in both pockets in the opposite direction. Her lips twitched into a faint sad smile.

_I'm glad…_

_That you now take the initiative to talk to me…_

His steps were slow and steady. His strong back towards her as he made his way back to the classroom, finely spun gold fluttering slightly from the breeze blowing through the open window.

_It's a miracle to me…_

_Because it's something that you would have never done before… _

_It's… Deeply etched into my heart…_

_Deeply…_

_So deeply…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

She leaned back against the wall clutching her books in her arms, her school bag slung across her shoulders, waiting. Expressionless, she raised her slim wrist and saw that it was already six in the evening, Aeris sighed softly and closed her eyes in silent prayer… Hoping that she wouldn't be stood up and that she could somehow survive another day without falling apart under his cold, expressionless gaze.

She stood and waited… 6.10… 6.13…6.21…

Finally, at 6.25… Aeris heard the steady thud of footsteps coming from the classroom. Her heart doing a double take when she finally spied his blonde head bobbing through the small crowd.

_He's here!_

Instinctively, Aeris quickly ran and hid behind a corner, peeking out meekly behind her wall of safety. Getting more and more nervous as he closed the distance between them with every step he took, her heartbeat beating almost erratically until finally, he was only fifteen feet away…

_What do I do?_

_His eyes…_

_Are going to meet mine!_

Cloud raised his head, large, gorgeously blue eyes flickering slightly in recognition as they settled upon her. He then bowed his head slightly and from the short distance, Aeris saw his lips twitch.

_Huh?_

The soft yet firm lips she had claimed before with her own were doing something that she'd never thought possible. Almost in slow motion, as Cloud raised his golden head to meet her eyes and his right hand in a small wave, twin endlessly blue depths lit up, his eyes shone, brimming with affection. Yet, that was nothing compared to what his mouth did… Those lips tugged at the edges, breaking into a heart-stopping smile that made his features shine with the brilliance of the sun.

_No way…!_

Aeris blushed a brilliant beet red and gasped, ducking her face back behind the corner. Her fingers couldn't stop shaking… Her knees knocking so hard she had to lean against the wall lest she collapsed. She was so surprised, she didn't know what to say or do.

_I…I…_

"What took you so long?" The soft feminine voice came from directly behind her. In a blur of mere seconds, a beautiful, curvy girl materialized in front of her returning the wave with a gentle wave of her slender right hand, long nut colored hair swaying from her movements and cascading down her back to the base of her spine.

_Tifa!_

Dismayed, Aeris watched as Cloud blushed furiously and scratched his head evidently embarrassed. "I had to stay back for tuition classes…" He explained sheepishly, still smiling… His eyes gazing affectionately into Tifa's gentle melted chocolate eyes. Tifa giggled and held his eyes, smiling shyly back. Both the person she loved and her best friend completely oblivious to her presence… It was as if she was not even there.

_He smiled…_

Blushing hard out of both embarrassment and hurt, Aeris just turned away from the scene and ran. She didn't know why… She just did.

_Cloud looked in my direction and smiled…_

She ran blindly, not knowing where she was going. Flying across the hall, bolting through the school gates, breaking into a full sprint across the roads and zipping past street after street after street. Her muscles were screaming for oxygen, aching from the exertions, so close to cramping up, her pace starting to slow and stumble. Sweat dripped off her brow, she was breathing hard, panting… Her throat screamed for fluids, yet she kept running.

_Though it was barely for only two seconds…_

She ran so hard; she didn't see notice a section of uneven road and stumbled, losing her balance in mid step and fell hard on her hands and knees. Her books spilling out her arms and spreading across the road like fallen leaves. She lay there for a while, panting hard, trembling hard as she tried to catch her breath and regain her composure.

_But I…_

"Oww…" Aeris groaned and pushed herself up into kneeling position, her knees stinging slightly from the prior impact. The image of Cloud's deep blue eyes lit up with laughter… Of his soft lips upturned in a warm smile still fresh in her mind's eye. She knew the smile was meant for Tifa… Yet, she couldn't stop herself from smiling… From laughing softly, deliriously to herself.

_Am already the happiest girl in the world…_

_Yet…_

Despite her laughter, she could feel a warmth building up behind her eyes, a lump forming in her throat… Her laughter dissolving like salt in water into her throat and melting away into a lonely silence.

_That smile…_

_There will never be a day… _

_When that smile…_

She placed her palms on the road to support herself, a warm wetness splashing onto the back of her hands as tears spilled over the edges of her watery eyes falling in steady rhythm to her heart-wrenchingly choking sobs. She was happy yet she found herself crying… She was sad yet she found herself laughing…

_Is meant for me._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud's POV:

"You sure you don't need me to send you back? It's getting late…" Cloud offered a second time, looking pointedly at the night tainted sky. "It's alright… Really! My house is just a stone's throw away from here." Tifa laughed. At that he sighed defeatedly and gave her a warm smile. "Be careful on your way…"

"Bye bye!" Tifa chirped prettily before jogging away. _See you tomorrow… _Cloud thought silently as he watched her as her figure got smaller and smaller, a ghost of a smile on his lips. Watched Tifa as her long chestnut hair bounced with each step, as she turned to wave goodbye, pink tinting her cheeks. She gradually kept shrinking into the distance until she rounded a corner and vanished completely behind a dusty green ivy covered wall.

Bowing golden locks with a wary sigh, Cloud readjusted his school bag slung on his shoulder and headed left from the cross junction he stood. As he turned right at the second street, a flutter of dull red caught his eye. His eyes widening in surprise as they took in the school uniform he knew so well. The same shade of dark red edged with chrome outline… The same uniform that Tifa wore… That every girl in his school wore. The short pleated skirt showed off long shapely legs, skin that was goosebumped and pale from the spring chill.

The girl's back was turned towards him unaware of his presence; long hair tumbled down her shoulders and cascading down her back in a waterfall of maple syrup colored curls. Stray locks caught onto the breeze and danced to an unsung symphony. Her steps were slow, cautious… As if she was afraid to walk… Her head bowed low, her bangs obscuring her face… As if she was afraid to look up.

_Why?_

Cloud sighed inwardly to himself and averted his eyes to one side, away from the girl for a brief second before striding quickly to catch up with her.

_Why does she exude such helplessness?_

_Such sorrow?_

_And why?_

Cloud stopped in front of the girl, into her line of vision, meeting shocked forest pools that resembled those of a frightened deer with ocean orbs that shed no emotion, with a face that showed no expression. He held out a strong, long fingered tanned hand and whispered two words… So soft yet so clear… Silent yet inexplicably loud.

"Let's go."

_Why…?_

_Do I always find myself drawn back to her side?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aeris POV:

Aeris reached out only her forefinger to hook fingers with Cloud, not daring to take the hand that she felt he had so generously offered… Seeing him suddenly standing before her… The rays of the setting sun illuminating a halo around Cloud making his hair glow with brilliance and eyes shimmer like water… Aeris thought that she was looking upon what she believed to be a walking God.

"Let's go."

Aeris nodded and began to lead the way… She knew that those two words were charged with hidden meaning… As they walked together, forefingers hooked, her bones still trembling from the timbre of Cloud's voice and the warmth radiating from his finger… As the sun tucked itself in for the night with the horizon… As they rounded corners and crossed roads… As her apartment loomed closer with every step… As her door unlocked before her and locked behind her… Aeris knew… Exactly what he meant.

_Yes… Let's go…_

_To where both dreams and nightmares come alive…_

_To our prison._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Poor Aeris… Poor Cloudie… We see the two getting more entangled in this web of deceit…Their 'relationship' as you guys can see have changed slightly… Cloud has somewhat morphed into her… Err… 'Slave boy'? I swear! I didn't expect it to turn out this way:P_**

**_Ok… So maybe I did. :p_**

**_Hmmm… Not sure how to continue… Actually, I do… Just have several versions in which I cannot make up my mind for nuts… So… VOTE TIME! What do YOU think should happen next?_**

_**1 Cloud starts to see Aeris in a way he never expected to see… This is open to interpretation!**_

_**2 Aeris realizes what she is doing is wrong and decides to push Cloud away. **_

_**3 Aeris tells Tifa and they fall out… How bad? Also open to interpretation… **_

_**4 YOU give me a suggestion… Very open to interpretation:p**_

_**Moment of truth:**_

_**Yes, this story is based on a real event. Actually, parts of it were what happened to me during the last 9 months when I went through a whole roller coaster of relationship problems…**_

**_I'm good now though… Still stings occasionally when I think about it though… C'est la vie…Work the night shift now… Get really exhausted these few days…_**

_**Will be uploading this story chapter by chapter, I'll try to take 2 weeks max per chapter upload from now on! So keep your eyes peeled for updates ya? And do visit my homepage ya? Just click on my profile and click on homepage! It's directed to my blog so do leave a tag too! Will be uploading the cosplay pictures there so do take a peek!**_

**_In the mean time, do take a read over at my other 2 fanfics too yeah:P_**

_Mako Dreams (Currently at Chap 7)_

_Silver & Silent (Currently at Chap 2)_

_**Cheerio for now!**_

_**Shouts To:**_

_**Joel: **Thanks for your compliments… I have to admit, writing Aeris's POV is challenging cause as you said, sometimes humans are just plain illogical when it comes to matters of the heart. So in a way, it was fun, interesting yet scarily depressing for me to show an alternate, more vulnerable and less 'goody-two-shoes' side to one of my favourite characters in FF7._

_**Ghost in the Mirror: **Ah… Understood. Some things are better left unsaid… pats pats your back Don't worry, I'm sure that he'll see the wonderful person you are one day! which I believe you are Things always have their own funny little ways of working out don't you find: Take things easy k?_

_**Stormless: **blushes Wow… I mean that… WOW… Thanks… That was a huge compliment…. I'll do my best to write out the chapters as fast as I can…_

_**samuraix: **Hi hi! Nice to see you again! I'm going I'm going:P_

_**Beeria: **Ah HAH! Well, that's a bit hard to say… I mean I can't spoil the story for you yeah:p But yup, Aeris isn't a bitch by nature… She's actually a really kind and gentle soul driven into desperation. So yuppers, she won't be a bitch forever… Wow… You really update your stories fast… _

_**asga: **It'll be ok… I think? Hmmm… I honestly don't know… Actually I do. I just can't spoil the ending… :P_

_**LastCetra: **Yeah… It's really killing her inside in more ways than one. Guilt + Desire + Love + Betrayal… Poor Aeris… gives her a Cloudie plushie _


	4. Mystique

Chapter 4: Mystique

**Disclaimer:** Square Enix owns Final Fantasy VII

Aeris's POV:

**Midgar High Mid Year Examination Student Ranking**

**Tifa Lockhart **

**Aeris Gainsborough**

…

_Not again…_

Her eyes darkened. Although she had expected this, she had always held that little glimmer of hope that she might one day surpass Tifa. Aeris sighed and touched the smooth paper reverently, holding back the tears of defeat that she wanted so much to spill. The excited chatter around her dissolved into the background. Not hearing, not seeing, Aeris turned around with her head bowed low and walked away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud's POV:

_It's something I didn't expect to see… Eyes overcast with rain. I had seen her name on the board… 2nd in Midgar High…_

_I always knew she was intelligent, I just didn't expect her to be that smart… Yet, in spite of all that, she walks carrying the burden of a thousand sinners. Why wasn't she happy? Why wasn't she laughing? Her face is blank… Her eyes are bright but empty… Her mouth sitting in a perfectly straight line, soft lips with a tinge of gloss the color of watered down wine._

_In the crowd…_

_She stands out so much now… There is an air with an unusual quality that surrounds her… Why didn't I notice before? That she was so…_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Aeris's POV:

"Aeris!"

Aeris turned immediately on the sound of her name. A genuine smile on her face which froze when she saw Cloud tagging listlessly behind Tifa. Much as she loathed Tifa for being THE object of Cloud's affections, Aeris still admired and respected her as an individual. Tifa after all… Was a good person at heart and a great friend… _Although I cannot say the same for myself… _

"Hey! Cloud and I are going shopping together after school! Let's go together ok? Please say you will…" Tifa pouted at Aeris, giving her an innocent, pleading puppy-eyed look with her large hazel eyes as she tugged gently on her sleeve, a look that could even charm the birds out of trees if she chose to. Aeris found herself submitting for the umpteenth time since the first time Tifa had given her that look and forced a cheery smile defeatedly as she took in her friend's kind, selfless features, her guilt pricking her conscience repeatedly as sharp as a needle.

Tifa grinned victoriously, perfectly polished, even white teeth peeking through pouty cranberry red lips. Compared to Tifa… She felt so small… Her genuinely happy smile that Aeris would be joining her was Aeris' bane… Guilt of her betrayal was pricking her again… Harder this time… Like a snake that kept striking. The venom called guilt was burning through her veins…

_Please don't…_

Tifa was still smiling.

_Please don't…_

_Don't make me feel worse that I already do…_

Unconsciously, Aeris helplessly directed her gaze towards Cloud, lifting green eyes pleadingly. Steely blue met hers scaring her slightly before they softened and dropped to one side. His jaw muscles tight, those soft lips in a soft line… But what caught her attention were his eyes… Which were so helplessly trapped and ridden with guilt. Aeris felt her world crumbling beneath her feet, swirling like dust around her… The freshly opened wound in her heart was screaming to be healed. Yet there was no salve that could…

_Stop…_

_Stop._

Cloud turned his gaze towards Tifa and his eyes glittered softly with affection. They launched naturally into an animated conversation. She laughed…His eyes lit up so happily. Their voices blended together, so naturally… Harmonizing into a oneness that left Aeris trembling in its wake. They were so perfect together… She felt so alone… So separated…

_Stop!_

As if sensing her thoughts, sensing her tormented silent screams, Cloud turned towards Aeris. His bright blue eyes locking with hers, curious and yet blank and at that moment compared to the warm look he had given her best friend… Felt so unnervingly cold. As beautiful as crystal and as cold as the Arctic frost. The blue color of his eyes were so cold…

_Stop it!_

_Please don't look at me that way…_

Her knees were shaking, trembling so hard that it was almost had to stand… Her fingers found themselves cupping over her ears and inching into her soft brown hair, trying to block out the image of his endlessly pensive eyes. She saw them everywhere… Through the multiple shards of a broken mirror reflecting repeatedly in her mind's eye. She bit down on her lip… Nearly drawing blood. Guilt was eating her… Consuming her bit by bit… Until she was almost going insane.

_I've always wanted you to notice me… To look at me…_

_But…_

_Not like this…_

"Aeris?"

"Huh?" Aeris lifted her head to meet Tifa's confused, worried gaze and nearly flinched from another wave of guilt. "Oh… Erm… I think it's alright… You two have fun alright? I… Got to go." She offered lamely. Giving Tifa a small, quick apologetic wave, she hurried down the corner, slowly counting the seconds until she would be erased completely from their conversation.

"We _have_ to get some cakes at that new bakery that just opened! I heard they're REALLY good!"

_Wow. It had only taken 3._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud's POV:

_She didn't look me in the eyes… Why won't her eyes meet mine? It was almost as if she was afraid to look at me… What was going through her mind? That forlorn look… Eyes ridden with guilt… She was trembling so hard, biting her lip until I was so afraid she would bleed…_

_I think… Maybe… Bit by bit… I'm starting to understand her… _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Aeris's POV:

"_I think it's a little better to be hated…"_

She rested her clammy palms against the cool steel railing and drew a deep, even breath. The rooftop was her favorite place, it was… quiet. It gave her time to think, it gave her a place to simply bask in nature's splendor. Right now, her mind was a roller coaster of emotions… Guilt warring with desire, shame and sorrow…

_It's alright to be hated… That's what I had told myself… And yet, I can't bear to see him look at me that way. With that look on his face… Of such helplessness._

Aeris let out a somewhat defeated sigh and rested her cheek against the comforting chill, feeling the cold spring breeze rustling through her hair. Here, she could breathe a little easier at least… She could see Cloud and Tifa in the next door building from here; he was resting against the window, her back towards her in what looked like a deep conversation with Tifa. His face was so serious… So intently listening… Aeris let out another sigh and stared off into the distance. Tears finally filling her eyes…

_I really am something aren't I?_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Cloud's POV:

"You and Aeris are really good friends huh?"

"The best! I guess you could say we're rivals too?" Tifa laughed, flipping her dark hair to one side. "The thing is though… Aeris is academically gifted and doesn't have to really put that much effort to do well." She explained holding up a forefinger and pointing it to the sky. "I think… If she can put in just a little effort… She could easily walk over me."

"Tifa… Actually…" Cloud sighed, looking out the window and saw Aeris leaning against the railings on the roof, her long hair blown back in the wind. Verdant green eyes glittering with unshed tears.

"I don't think that's how it is… At all."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aeris's POV:

The night had dawned; the air was cool and fresh. Aeris pushed back the covers of her futon and turned on her side watching Cloud sleep with soft, even breaths, his muscled back towards her. The finely spun gold lying against the pillow and shimmering in the starlight would have put Rumpelstiltskin to shame. Smiling softly to herself, Aeris tucked back a stray lock of hair and reached out to smooth Cloud's hair back. "Mmm…" Cloud mumbled and shifted a little in his sleep, snuggling himself into the warm sheets. Aeris smiled softly to herself, watching his chest rise and fall with each breath.

_Cloud and I…_

_Will never be happy together._

Aeris reached out again and pulled away, curling long, slender fingers in a graceful ball, bowing her head low, long honey colored hair cascading and tumbling down her shoulders, shrouding her face. Her eyes were moist…

_I've known this…_

_Right from the start…_

Bringing her hands to her face, Aeris buried her face in her arms and wept quietly… Covering her eyes as tears slipped and slithered between her fingers like the roots of a tree through grassy plains, as a soft sob hiccupped from her throat, the soft sounds muffled against the soft skin of her palms…

_But…_

_I just can't let him go._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Boo! Sorry everyone! Planned to update this WAY earlier but University term started so… SOBS…_**

_**Thank you all for your beautiful reviews! The overall vote out of the 11 for the last chapter I got was…**_

**Option 1: 4**

**Option 2: 3**

**Option 1 followed by 2: 3**

**Undecided: 1**

**_So in the end, settled on majority vote! But… I ended off on a somewhat ambiguous note… :p Don't you just hate me? 1 more chapter to go before this story reaches its finale. Yes… Chapter 6 will be the final chapter… sobs sobs Time passes by so fast… And I've grown really fond of this story…_**

_**Will be working hard on "Silver & Silent" after I finish this fic, it's a Sephiroth centric fic that I'm pretty fond of. :P But unfortunately, I find the most challenging to write… It will finish off at 6 chapters too… The drafts are all done, I just have problems trying to write it out in the way I see how it's suppose to come out… scratches head**_

**_I have an idea for my next fanfiction…Inspired by Beeria! So kudos to Beeria! This time it'll be a Yuffie X Vincent fic! Think I'll call it "Voice of Submission"… Ha ha… I'll just have to see how things go… :P _**

_**So til next chapter, Cheerio!**_

_**Shouts To!**_

_**Ghost in the Mirror: **Nice to see you again! Darn… Wanted to update this sooner but it was pretty funny cause I was like typing out option 1 and 2 respectively and then after tallying the votes I was like "Oh… CRAP. The story doesn't flow!" So had to rewrite, edit, shift around certain scenes until Voila! So sorry for the wait…_

_**Blade: **Hey hey!_

_**asga: **Ha ha… Don't worry… Next chapter should be pretty climatic:P_

_**firegoddess372: **Thanks! Keep reading k?_

_**Oddishness: **I LOVE the kitten idea! Couldn't use it in this chapter though… Only wish I'd thought of it… And don't worry about it! I love uber-long reviews!_

_**samuraix:** Wow… Trust me… I'm really surprised to see you here again at chapter 3! Most anonymous reviewers from my experience usually only write one review and disappear… So thank you for making the effort!_

_**Beeria: **That was a good idea actually… :p Nonetheless, your idea inspired me to base my next story on Yuffie X Vincent! So thankies to you!_

_**Stormless: **Ha ha… No worries about drama here! Trust me! There'll be plenty more in the upcoming chapter! I may not have started with option 2 but it'll come out in time:P Yes… After the voting I've decided that I can't let down all the peeps who voted for option 2:P_

_**Padfoot212: **Wa… That predictable huh? scratches head Darn… I was hoping to shock the pants off my readers… XD_

_**Foi: **Well… I wanted to try a new approach to looking at Aeris, the stories that I've read so far Aeris is usually portrayed as this 'perfect vision'. So I thought… "Why not?" Though… After I was done… I was like thinking, "What have I done?" XD_

_**Videl Warrior Princess: **Well… You can always write out your version? I think I read something like that before in one of the Kingdom Hearts fanfics before… No offence…_

_**Lexmarker: **My mind is twisted beyond redemption as of now… :p When I first started writing this fic I was like "BOY am I gonna get A LOT of hate reviews from the Aeris fans…" _


	5. Submission

Chapter 5: Submission

**Disclaimer:** Square Enix owns Final Fantasy VII

Cloud's POV:

_That night… I couldn't sleep. I cursed myself as she sat by my side crying so miserably. I found myself wanting to wrap around her trembling shoulders to tell her that everything would be alright… That there was nothing to cry about… Yet, I did nothing… I had lain there, still as a log, pretending to be asleep and done nothing as she sobbed herself to sleep. Her sobs cutting through my heart as sharp and as easily as a knife._

_I wanted to hold her… Why hadn't I done that? Why did I want to do that? And… Why did I feel that way?_

"Cloud…"

He stared at his guilt streaked palms, clenched and unclenched them, placed them on the sun warmed surface of the bench then clasped them together._ I should be happy to see her so miserable… What's wrong with me?_ He felt like standing on the edge of a cliff and screaming his lungs out in frustration.

"Cloud?" Tifa prodded her pretty face fraught with worry. "What's wrong? You're daydreaming again… You've been doing that a lot lately… You're not coming done with something are you?" Immediately, Cloud felt bad. Tifa had looked so beautiful that morning… With those long legs, lively hazel eyes and long chestnut hair framing her face like an angel's halo… _He_ had sought out the courage and suggested a stroll in the school gardens with Tifa during break time… _He_ had chosen the spot… _He_ had approached her, and yet now _he_ was the one who was acting completely out of place. Now Cloud felt as if he had used her to distract him from thoughts about Aeris to help him relax.

That sucked. _And since when did Tifa become my means of distraction?_

"Sorry…" He whispered, his voice coming out slightly monotonous and dull. "Sorry." He repeated again before resting his forehead against his clasped hands, getting completely lost in thought again. The sweet fragrance of cherry blossoms wafting around him, springtime's natural perfume managed to sooth his troubled mind slightly but not completely.

"…" Tifa just watched him quietly before she stared off at the cherry trees, watching the pretty pink petals fluttering, covering the grass in a lovely pink carpet. "It's so beautiful..." She added smilingly as she flushed a lovely peach shade at Cloud. Her smile fading slightly as he continued to stare at the pavement listlessly. Tifa sighed dramatically and patted his back. "Don't worry so much… Or you'll age faster than you should."

"Uh…" He mumbled non committedly in response, not quite hearing.

Tifa smiled slightly and gently rocked her heels. "…You know… Cloud…" She began, looking over at him shyly.

"Hmmm…?"

She reached out a slender hand and tugged gently at his sleeve, getting his full attention. "I… I've always wanted to tell you… That… I… Err…" Tifa mumbled shyly, her face turning a brilliant beet red. "Erm… And you… That is… Erm…" She stuttered, fidgeting nervously with the edge of her short skirt before she took a deep breath and looked straight into his eyes.

"I really… Like you…"

_Oh Gaia…_

Her voice echoed silently through the wind, Cloud could hear the rustle of leaves and petals as they flitted across the pavement before his feet. He closed his eyes slowly and felt the sun against his cheeks, the breeze caressing his face, lifting the stray strands of his blonde hair over his face as her words reverberated sweetly in his ears… All of a sudden… He felt… Free.

"Thank you… I like you too…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aeris's POV:

_It's about time I ended this…_

Aeris waited out in the hallway just outside the library. The spot had become an unspoken agreed meeting place for the two after school… After everyone had gone home… So that there would be no witnesses. Aeris sighed and looked at her watch on her slim wrist. Cloud was half an hour late… It just wasn't like him… He was always on time. _Maybe Tifa…_Aeris shook her head from the thought. _Stop it Aeris. What did it matter if he was with Tifa…? He likes her. So it's only natural… Even so… Where is he?_

Finally, just when she was deciding to walk back home on her own, she spotted a blonde head bobbing slowly down the corridor. He had his head down, his blue eyes darkened to a pensive navy like a sailor lost at sea… He was staring listlessly at his feet as they took one step forward at a time, dragging them as if they were weighed down with lead. "Cloud…" She half whispered half sighed in relief, a small smile breaking out on her soft features, just glad to finally see him. He raised his golden head at the sound of her voice and looked straight at her. Her smile faded… His face was solemn, his facial muscles taut. Then he looked down again, not daring to meet her eyes.

"I…" Cloud started, fidgeting slightly, stuffing his hands into his pants pockets and looking down at his shoes uneasily. "Tifa… Confessed her feelings to me." He whispered carefully, finally looking up.

_She… Did?_ Her relief vanished and in her shock, her books thumped to the floor, her stack of papers spreading across the floor like fallen leaves. They stood there, staring at each other or what seemed like an eternity before Aeris looked down and averted her eyes away from his not sure of what to say or do… Yet her conscience nagged… _It's about time I end this…_

"Say something!"

Cloud dashed towards her and pressed his lips against hers hard in a passionate kiss, his tongue plunging sensuously into her mouth and twirling with her own. Aeris found her green eyes fluttering close in pleasure, moaning softly as his warm fingers tangled through her hair as he deepened the kiss desperately.

Then, as suddenly as he had started, Cloud broke the kiss and fell to his knees, his arms wrapped around her slim waist. He was trembling so hard… Aeris could feel the shiver of his warm fingers through the thin red cotton of her blouse. She stroked the soft gold strands, a gentle gesture that urged him to stand up. But Cloud held on tighter, burying his face in her stomach… Shaking… As if he was afraid to let go.

"I'm pathetic…" She heard him whisper painfully, the raw agony laced in his wavering voice. His hands stroked her back gently, as if to comfort. "Now that things have turned out like this…" Aeris' heart caught in her throat, the pain and helplessness silencing her to a silent stupor… Yet, nothing could have prepared her for what came after…

The next sentence he whispered cut through her heart and into her soul.

"You're not the only one at fault…" His voice was so kind… And held no malice nor anger… And yet, at the same time… Such remorse. His eyes obscured ever so carefully from her view by the golden fan of his bangs.

_I…_

_Never meant for things to become this way…_

Aeris took a sharp breath and felt the walls she had erected around her heart crumbling away to dust. His words held the yolk of a thousand daggers and stabbed every single recess of her heart… Cloud's pain was her pain… Her conscience was killing her… The words she wanted to tell him were stuck somewhere in her stomach.

_I never meant to hurt you…_

_Please… Don't look like that…_

It hurt so much… Her heart ached so much… She almost couldn't bear it…

…_If…_

_You're last…_

"I'm sorry…" Aeris found herself finally choking out, closing her eyes and spilling the tears over. A teardrop splash onto Cloud's head and dripped off a lock of golden fringe as he looked up at her curiously. His eyes bright with unspilled tears…

_Act to me…_

_Is to look at me with warmth in your eyes and kiss me…_

"I'm so… Sorry…" She sobbed uncontrollably. Aeris raised her hands to her face and rubbed the treacherous tears away viciously, but the river was stubborn and continued to trickle. Cloud reached forward gently and cupped her cheeks in his palms, looking at her gently, his eyes soft and bruised, brimming with kindness and warmth…

_I will…_

Looking straight into her teary eyes, Cloud closed his eyes and pressed his lips gently to hers. Kissing her gently, softly, holding her close… Aeris shut her eyes tight and melted in the warmth of the moment, the kiss salty yet so sweet… She was dizzy, delirious… Deliriously happy…

_Let you go…_

"Thank you…" Aeris half whispered half gasped gratefully as she pulled away painfully, panting softly, etching every intricate detail of his last kiss into her memory. The supple softness of his lips… The searing heat of his touch… Slowly, Aeris took a careful, deep breath to stop her voice from wavering. "You know… Cloud?" She whispered, her voice soft and sad as she looked straight into those beautiful confused blue orbs and gently wiping away the tears from her eyes. "I really do…. Love you."

And she ran. The last image of Cloud kneeling there with his eyes widening like saucers was the last that filled her vision as she turned and ran. With every stride as the sun tucked itself in with the radiant night blanket of stars, she made a solemn promise to herself… That she wouldn't cry… That she would be happy for Cloud and Tifa… That she would no longer chain him down…

_Good luck…_

_Because it hurts me so much… _

_To be able to let you go… To Tifa's arms…_

She would always be alone…

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**_OOoOooooOOOoOooo…Drama… :p_**

**_I updated this chapter as fast as I could to make up for lost time… So hope you guys liked it! As you can see…. Guilt has pushed Aeris gracefully away…Tifa has confessed her feelings and Cloud is now free. And as if things couldn't get any messier… Aeris finally tells Cloud how SHE feels… :p Don't you just hate me?_**

_**Next up is the final chapter of "Please Smile At Me! What will happen next?**_

_**Shouts To!**_

_**samuraix85: **Sniffles… Thank you! Thank you! glomps you_

_**Beeria: **I still feel really disappointed in myself that I couldn't use your idea… Mostly because I couldn't decide which version I should push Yuffie in. One of my favourite ideas in the end was introducing Yuffie as Cloud's SISTER, and that she and Cloud have a… Er HEM… History together. After that Cloud backs away but Yuffie still mistakes that brotherly feelings she has for Cloud as love and etc etc etc… But as you can see it went so drama that I later realized that I had actually came up with a completely new story altogether! Headache So hopefully when "Voice of Submission" comes out, it will do the version I wanted to write in for you some justice… :p _

_Wa… You update so fast I don't know where to start and where to continue reading! stress Not that I'm complaining of course…_

_**Stormless: **Ha ha… True true… Even though it's Cleris, I wasn't quite sure how the Aeris fans would take it seeing that I've decided to write her in such a twisted light fueled of course by my demented mind See see! Option 2 is out:p_

_**Blade: **Ah well… Couldn't be helped… I can't have Aeris being like a total bitch forever ya:p_

_**LastCetra: **Ha ha… That's ok… I'm not that calculative… :p Nonetheless, it's great to see you again! glomps_

_**Foi: **Yes yes… So sorry for the wait… URGH… Uni is killing me… Crazy professors, assignments up and due, upcoming projects to be researched and submitted… collapses on the floor and convulses foaming at the mouth Ha ha… Best of luck to you too!_

_**Starsylie: **Will do my best!_

_**Oddishness:** Yay! You're back! kisses you senseless Eh heh heh heh… True true… Wonder what Cloud's mom thinks of all this… :p_

**_Alantie Mistaniu_**_Ha ha… No worries there… There are 2 more chapters to go before this story ends… As for the ending… Ha ha… well… It's a Cleris fic ya? _


	6. Liberation

Chapter 6: Liberation Finale

**Disclaimer:** Square Enix owns Final Fantasy VII

Aeris's POV:

_How cruel…_

The world around her had suddenly revolved in one night, made of finely spun glass, her heart had fallen into an abyss and shattered into a million pieces yet nothing around her had changed. The hallways were bustling with activity as usual… A 'Hello' here, a nod there, gaggling geese of gossipy girls chattering away… Nothing had changed, except that her heart was now broken and beyond the salvation of mere healing powers of gum, glue and adhesive tape…

_How can anyone smile?_

_When I've lost my heart and soul…_

Her steps were heavy, weary, the result of not being able to sleep the night before, Cloud's forlorn expression was etched clearly in her memory. She was afraid… So terrified… That she would forget even a single detail, every touch, every kiss, every sigh… Much as the memories stabbed her so painfully in so many places with so many daggers and remembering was like sitting in a bloody iron maiden, she just didn't want to forget. To remember was torture, but to forget…

_To forget…_

Aeris sighed sadly and touched her lips gingerly with her fingertips. The pressure felt different, so was the texture but her memory was all she had left. _I miss him… _The longing was powerful, reverberating within like the strings of a violin in the midst of a symphony yet the music was confined within the theatre, locked within her heart. She didn't want to go to school… Didn't want to go to class… Didn't want to see Cloud smiling at Tifa with her in his arms… And yet, it was the only way, the only place she could see him…

Her classroom door was looming towards her like the gates of Apocalypse. As she weaved her way through the crowd, Aeris spied a pretty brunette girl leaning against the door, her bag held nervously between slender fingers, as if she were waiting for someone. Aeris didn't recognise her until their eyes met. That pretty shade of burnt sienna blinking daintily as they spied Aeris beneath heavy lashes.

_Tifa…_

"Good morning." The greeting came out of her mouth spontaneously, naturally, unconsciously and out of habit, sounding unnervingly cheery to Aeris. Her dark haired friend walked over to her, head bowed low, the dark chestnut strands shrouding her eyes like a curtain. Her shoulders were tense.

"Aeris…" She started, her cherry red lower lip suddenly started trembling and suddenly without warning the brunette femme fatale flung herself into Aeris' arms knocking the wind out of her best friend as she burst out crying aloud and squeezing the breath out of Aeris in her vice like grip.

"Cloud pushed me away!!!!"

The sentence took a few moments before it actually registered. "WHAT???" Aeris exclaimed 8 seconds later. Shock penetrated her, all the way down to her toes and back. The sensation tingly and somewhat cold.

"I… I've always known… How Cloud felt about me." Tifa choked on a sob, her now visible eyes were red and puffy from crying. "So… So… I was so sure… So confident that… I didn't need to do much… But…" Tifa clutched so tightly onto Aeris' shoulder like an eagle's death talons that she winced as Tifa hiccupped another sob and buried her dark head into her shoulder. Words began tumbling out of her mouth between sniffles as she revealed the events of the day before.

"_Thank you… I like you too…"_

_Cloud stopped short and chuckled to himself. "I'm sorry… I guess that's what I would have said before…" "C…Cloud?" Tifa's initial elation was transformed into confusion. "I'm sorry…" He apologised again, looking at his palms. "I did feel the same way about you before… Once… But… There's someone else now…" Tifa wanted to place her hand on his shoulder but instead pulled away and bit down on her lower lip, her eyes bright, she clasped her trembling fingers together trying not to cry._

_He chuckled to himself again, glad that his cobwebs of doubt were finally dusted away. "… She can be so stupid at times that I just can't bear to watch… She's really one of a kind…"He laughed again, nearly tearing at the memory._

"_I…" His laughter died down in his throat, disappearing like snowflakes on a sunny day. Cloud lowered his head, his eyes becoming reflective and regretful. "… Never noticed before though…" He kept silent for a while before raising his face towards the sun, the golden beams making his face glow then he spoke again, his voice serious and determined._

"_She's… Always… So sad… Always crying…" He murmured softly, shaking his head and smiling to himself as he visualised a genuine radiant smile lighting up the face of the girl he loved, transforming it into an image of angelic perfection. "That's why... I don't want to see her crying anymore… I want her… To smile for me. To smile at me…"_

Tifa pulled away from Aeris, her head lowered as she finished. "That girl…" She said forlornly, her tone giving away an emotion Aeris never thought possible… Betrayal. "Is someone that I'm close to…" Aeris' heart nearly stopped in her chest, her blood cold in their veins and was about to speak when the brunette continued. "Although… At this point, I don't really know how to comprehend what happened… But I hope… That the relationship between them… Between Cloud and that girl… Will develop well. Because from what I can tell… He really does love her."

Aeris blinked and was shocked for the second time that day, her world was swirling in a stream of blinding, brightly coloured lights, practically delirious and dizzy at the implication of Tifa's words, her world was spinning. _Is this really happening? Am I… Dreaming?_ Her best friend wasn't yelling at her? But giving her her blessings?

"Why are you still standing around here watching me cry for? Shoo! Shoo! You should be in class!!" Tifa exclaimed, forcing a cherry smile and pushing her towards the classroom her heels squealing loudly from the friction until she stood before the large grey sliding door. "Tifa…" She protested, suddenly completely terrified, not knowing what to expect. The door suddenly seemed to double in size before her… Intimidating her. But her best friend simply smiled and gave her another nod that shrank the door back to its normal size and a light push on her back that silently said 'Go ahead… Open the door'.

Aeris swallowed loudly… Nervously. Her fingers trembling as they found their way to the smooth worn latch. Slipping her fingers through the latch, she stood there with Tifa behind her not moving a muscle… There was something she just had to say… "Tifa…" She started, her voice fearful and not daring to turn around. "Hmm?" Tifa responded, her tone quiet. "I'm sorry…" She choked out, her body tensing as she prepared herself for a royal shelling. Warm arms wound themselves around her from behind and Tifa rested her chin against Aeris' shoulder sighing. "Don't be. It's not wrong to fall in love… Go on… He's waiting for you." Aeris nodded and squeezed Tifa's hands as they unwound themselves. "Thank you…" Slowly, she took a deep breath and pulled, and stepped into the light with her head down, afraid of what she might find or see.

_It's not possible…_

_Cloud couldn't possibly…_

_Be in love with… Me?_

_Could he?_

She raised her head timidly. He was standing by the window, a hand leaning lightly against the ledge, almost bathing in the light of the morning sun, his tie hung loose around his neck and floating on the wind currents. Upon the sound of her entry, Cloud turned his blank face to face her. Their eyes met for a brief moment. Aeris lowered her head not daring to look into those blue eyes lest she drowned. "G'Morning…" He said, startling her out of her anxiety, his voice smooth and soft.

She looked up, facing him. His lips mouthed a word…

"Aeris…" Her name flowed easily over his lips. Shyly, he held out a hand towards her, a single pink rose, the colour of a maiden's blush held between his outstretched fingers. Sunlit, his perfect features shone, glowed golden, his hair framing his face like a seraphim's halo. His blue eyes lighted up with genuine joy, shining in all their completeness… A tenderness that radiated from deep with his soul. His mouth began tugging at the edges, lifting, almost in slow motion into a breathtaking smile that made Aeris quivery. She felt as if she was looking upon the face of an angel with a smile… That was even brighter then the first time she saw it. "Aeris…"

His smile was mesmerizing and so heart-stoppingly beautiful. Aeris was so shell-shocked and overwhelmed; her stomach went all aflutter, she was so happy… Just so happy, tears found themselves rolling down her cheeks, butterflies threatening to burst out of her chest in a fluttering rainbow as her trembling fingers accepted the rose not daring to touch those long handsome fingers lest Cloud disappeared into thin air, the rosy pink petals began to gently unfurl into a full bloom in the light of the sun… Aeris couldn't help but stare at his smiling face, a single thought running through her mind…

… _He's smiling… At me._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud's POV:

He stared at her in horror as tears streaked her face, his smile melting like snowflakes on warm skin. Her green eyes were glittering and dripping, she was sobbing, almost hiccupping. Her reaction was completely beyond his comprehension.

… _She's crying…?_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aeris's POV: 

_He's looking at me…_

"I…" Cloud started and caused Aeris to burst out in a fresh series of sobs. The look on his face was absolutely classic and he looked so horrified and so _cute_; she almost burst out laughing but ending up choking on another sob.

"Don't tell me… You hate me already?" He asked timidly, his face draining as pale as a sheet.

_Please…_

"AHHHH!!" Cloud exclaimed, completely flustered, he started waving his arms around, flailing like a baby duck. "But I'm REALLY in love with you Aeris!! I love you!! I love!!" His words were silenced in mid sentence as Aeris kissed him swiftly yet gently on the lips. His blue eyes wide open with shock and staring at her… Right at her…

She pulled away slightly; a smile on her lips, the kiss had been salty yet sweet. "Say that again…" She whispered, the tears still dripping. Cloud carefully took in her smile and his confusion transformed to joy; he gently brushed the tears from her eyes with his thumb, drawing her close until their noses were touching. To him, she couldn't look any more beautiful… His fingers trailing down her cheeks to her lips and parted them gently with a finger causing her to moan urgently, already missing the feel of his lips against hers, his tongue within her mouth. Sapphire stared into emerald… Forest met ocean…

"I love you…" He whispered achingly into the gap between their mouths, the warmth of his breath erotic before he slowly closed the distance and pressed his lips to hers, tasting the salt of her tears on her lips... The taste incredibly intoxicating. "And just for the record, it wasn't about the sex… It was more than that…" He whispered as he broke the kiss, his breath against her lips. "I saw something in you that I never noticed before… And somehow…Along the way, I found out that I had fallen so hopelessly in love with you…"

"Say those words again…" She moaned as his lips left hers and found their way along the side of her neck. The warm wetness of his lips as they planted kisses against the sensitive skin of her neck was making her shiver. "Cloud…" Calling out his name, she felt him tremble. "I was so afraid… That you would hate me…"

"No… I love you…" He repeated raggedly and kissed her again. And no more words were needed.

_Please… Smile at me… _

_Again._

_Finis_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_SOBS… Darn it… I always weep when I write a fluffy chapter… SOBS!! Blows into a tissue_**

**_And there we have it! With this, "Please Smile At Me" has come to a close… I hope you've all enjoyed reading it as I have writing it!! And thank you all once again for your beautiful reviews and ardent support!! Bows to all of you…_**

"**_Voice of Submission" is now out!! A Yuffie X Vincent fanfic dedicated to Beeria!! Sadly though, I think Vincent is a BIT off character right know… Not to worry!! Will get it right soon:P Of course… There IS a reason why he's a bit off but I'll leave that for later chapters:p_**

_**In the meantime, do read my other fics ya?**_

_Mako Dreams (Cloud X Aeris)_

_Silver & Silent (Sephiroth)_

_Voice of Submission (Vincent X Yuffie) BRAND NEW!!!_

_**Shouts To!!**_

_**Last Cetra: **Ello! Ello! Ello!! Nice to see you again!! Glomps you and kisses you senseless!! Fluffy enough for you?_

…_You're just in time for the final chapter:P Though we've only just 'met', it has been great to have your support!!_

_**firegoddess372:**Ah… All updated: Hope you enjoy the ending!!_

_**asga: **See!! It's not sad anymore!! It's a happy ending!! I hope you've enjoyed this!!_

_**MidnightRayn13: **Wow!! Thank you!!_

_**Ankosune: **Thank you… I hope it wasn't too dramatic to your liking… It was one thing that worried me as I wrote this fic…_

_**Oddishness: **Alas… The story has come to an end, sorry to disappoint you… But thank you for all your support!! It has been an honor, having you read this fic all the way to the end!! Do take a look at "Voice Of Submission" k? I HOPE you like it… : ** Beeria: **Yes… And I am back again… Sadly this time to end this story… "Voice Of Submission" is dedicated especially to you!! It would be an honor for you to read it too… I hope you like it and I hope I've done the version I wrote for you for your suggestion some justice…_

_**Foi:** Ha ha!! Did you cry at the ending? I hope you did!! And I sure as heck hope this fic was up to your expectations!! Ah yes… It's true unfortunately…. I am evil incarnate. MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!_

_**samuraix85:** Thank you!!! THANK YOU!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! _

_**Alantie Mistaniu: **And the final chapter has been written!! I hope the ending was to your liking:p thank you so much for your nice reviews!!_

_**And to everyone who is now reviewing or has reviewed me before!! THANK YOU ALL!!!!**_

_**See you next in "Voice of Submission"!!**_


End file.
